


Soul Desire

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Life as a Judge is all Dredd has ever known. But when a woman steps from the shadows to save him, could it be a new beginning?
Relationships: Joseph Dredd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Hero

Making her way along the decaying streets of Mega-City One, Kate holds her keys between the fingers of one hand and a bottle of mace in the other. Her walk home is littered with low and ineffective lighting so the makeshift weapons not only offer protection, but they also give her some comfort at the God-forsaken hour of 2 am. Some might think a taxi would be safer than walking but neither is an ideal way for a woman to get home late at night. Kate figures she would rather have a fighting chance in the open with a potential attacker than risk being locked in the back of a stranger's car. Her tired eyes fight to focus on the street in front of her, to be on the alert for any dangers but the hot stifling summer air seemed to be weighing down on her, making it an effort to walk. She wants nothing more than her bed and her apartment building. The block shines at her like a beacon of safety but shouting off to her left grabs her attention followed by sounds of a scuffle and a gunshot. Then finally something hard ricocheting off a garbage can. Kate stops. 

Self-preservation told Kate to keep walking but her conscience propelled her towards the danger. Maybe she’d be able to help. Not much help if you get killed. The pessimistic voice in her head taunted. She ignored it and ran to the street corner, her backpack bouncing lightly against her. Stopping short Kate leans gingerly against the wall to peer around the building. Her heart pounding. She could make out the figures of three people, two were standing, one of whom was pointing a gun at the third figure who was on the floor, sloped against the wall of the building. 

“Fucking hell man,” The voice was young and panicking, “You shot a fucking Judge. We’ll get the death sentence for this.” 

“Not if we kill him.” The second voice was older and it sounded hardened, ruthless. 

Kate knew she would have to intervene. Fast. But she couldn’t just step out of the shadows and reveal herself, they’d likely shoot her. What she needed to do was startle them, scare them off somehow. As Kate looked around her to try and find a more threatening weapon her eyes hit upon a gun lying a few feet away from her by some garbage cans. A Judges gun. 

Being a nurse Kate had seen many young men come to the med centre with their lower arm blown off. The result of them trying to use a Judges own gun against them. Not realizing that a Judges gun is DNA protected and that any use from a non-recognized ID would result in it blowing up in their hand. Kate hoped that the two boys were unaware of this fact as well. 

Putting her keys in her jean pocket, she kept hold of the mace in her left hand and stepped out of the shadows, gun raised. 

“Stop!” Kate mustered as much anger and edge to her voice as possible.

The two boys looked over at her. It was the older boy who spoke. “What you playin’, you dumb bitch?”

Kate ignored him in favour of keeping her voice ice-cold with the threat. “Move on.” 

The darkness hid the shaking of her hand. There was only the weak light from the surrounding buildings and one lonely street lamp, which cast a glow on the scene in front of her. Kate could see the younger boy pulling at the shirt of the older boy, he was twitchy. 

“Come on. Let's go.” 

Kate started to walk towards them, glancing briefly at the Judge slumped on the floor against the concrete wall of a dilapidated block. She could see small movements from him. He seemed to be making a gun gesture then shaking his hand, he was trying to warn her about his gun but knew shouting would put her in danger. The two boys didn’t notice this movement from the Judge as their attention was focused on Kate. The older boy looked Kate up and down, weighing up the options in his mind. Kate kept the gun high and centred on the boy's chest. Hoping the fear she might shoot him would be enough. 

“Listen to your friend. Run. While you can.” In her other hand, Kate’s thumb popped the lid on the mace and rested on the button, primed and ready to use.

The younger boy tugged at his friend's shirt again and this time the older boy allowed himself to be pulled away. Walking backwards he kept his gun raised and Kate walked forward. It wasn’t until the two boys had reached the corner of the street that the older one lowered the gun and they both ran. Releasing a tense breath, Kate could hear the pounding footsteps of the boys disappearing into the distance. Reaching the Judge she knelt in front of him as she placed his gun and her belongings on the floor beside him. Kate could see that the Judge had his armour open and was now trying to undo his jacket, to gain access to the gunshot wound. Placing her hand on top of his, he stilled his movements. 

“Here. Let me.”

Without any resistance the Judge let her take over with a curt nod.

As Kate unzipped his jacket she caught a glimpse of his name on the badge. Dredd. Stealing a glance at the man the name fit but she didn’t have time to dwell on it; she had to focus her attention on the job at hand. Opening his jacket further she carefully pushed it from his shoulder and down his arm for better access to the wound. He gave no audible sign of pain but she could see his lips were in a tight grimace. 

“Do you want to take that helmet off? Make it more comfortable to lean against the wall?”

Dredd smirked. “I’ve been shot. How comfortable do you think I can get?” Kate didn’t think that his remark was intended as a cruel rebuke, just him stating a fact.

“Fair point.” Kate gave a reassuring smile. “Looks like they got you with an armour-piercing round.”

“That’s what it felt like.” 

Kate laughed lightly at his bravado.

“Didn’t need to worry about you shooting my gun. Did I?”

Kate glanced at him before focusing her attention back on his injury. “I’ve been a nurse for 8 years. Lost count of the number of kids who had an arm blown off because of a Judge's gun. You’d think they’d know by now.”

“Still. A risky move to intervene like that. Should have just walked on.”

Kate took a deep breath, releasing it through her nose. “No, I couldn’t.” 

Dredd fell silent and Kate found it unnerving not being able to see where his gaze was directed if he was looking at the wound or staring at her. When her hair fell across the side of her face, rather than finding it an irritant she welcomed the feeling of protection it gave from his likely intense gaze. 

"Did you call for backup? A Med team?"

"Why? Are you saying you're a lousy nurse?" 

"You likely have shrapnel embedded in the wound. You need a proper examination. Not just a quick patch up."

"I'm sure your patch will suffice until my shift is over."

"What might not suffice is the infection you'll likely get.” Kate looked at him “Don't be a hero."

"Says the woman who threatened two kids with a gun she knew she couldn't use."

Kate smiles to herself and finishes dressing his wound before slowly pulling his jacket back up his arm. She estimates that it must weigh at least 40 or 50 pounds, which will not be helpful to his injury but she doesn’t waste her breath on telling him that. Instead, she picks up her belongings before handing Dredd his gun as she stands. Looking down at him she offers him her hand. “You want some help getting up?”

Dredd looks up at her and with practised ease places his gun back in his thigh holster before bringing his legs underneath him as he reaches out to take hold of Kate's arm. Slowly he rises to his feet holding his left arm to his stomach, not wanting to pull at the temporary stitches in his shoulder. 

Straightening up he towers over Kate but she doesn't flinch, doesn't step back from him, she stands her ground. "I didn’t ask your name ma'am."

"Kate."

"You have a last name to go with that?"

"Depends," She smiles, "You got a first name to go with Dredd?" In the flickering light, Kate catches the corners of his mouth twitching. 

"Where do you live?" Kate's brow furrows at his question, "Those perps could be hanging around." 

Crossing her arms over her chest Kate lays down her terms. "I'll let you walk me home. If you promise me that you'll go and get that wound seen to right away."

Again. The corners of Dredd’s mouth twitch.

"Or are you willing to risk losing the arm?"

Dredd squares his shoulders ignoring the searing pain as he simply says. "Deal." 

From his stance and manner, Kate can see he's a man of his word. Bending down to pick up her backpack she slings it over her right shoulder before turning and leading the way. Dredd matches her pace walking alongside her, his arm almost brushing against hers. Kate resists the urge to lean into him. 

When they reach Kate’s building she stops.“This is me.” She says as she takes out her keys to open the main door. Stepping through the doorway she turns to face Dredd. 

A light from one of the apartment windows casts a glow across Dredd's face and her eyes fall on his plump kissable lips, she imagines taking his bottom lip between her teeth but his rough voice breaks into her thoughts.

"Thank you, ma'am, for your assistance." 

"Kate." She wasn't going to allow him to treat her like any other citizen. A charged silence hangs in the air. 

“Kate.” 

"You're welcome, Judge." She swallows, nervous, wondering if she should say something but she knows with certainty that this isn't the last she'll see of him. 

As if coming out of a daydream himself, Dredd bows his head at her. In return, Kate smiles softly before slowly closing the door.


	2. Eros

The vibrations of the bike travel through his body, causing a dull ache in his shoulder, yet only a grimace shows on Dredd’s face. It had been two weeks ago that he'd been shot by a punk-ass kid and the embarrassment of being caught off guard like that did more damage to Dredd's pride than a bullet could ever do to his flesh. Pulling off the Mega One highway Dredd is not far from the Judges building and once his electronic I.D is within mere feet of the steel door to the garages of the building it opens automatically allowing him entry. Pulling into his designated space Dredd cuts the engine to the bike and with it, the dull ache in his shoulder begins to lessen, but with that relief, the images of Kate begin to bubble to the surface of his mind. Putting the kickstand into position Dredd leans the bike into it and in a swift motion swings his leg over the bike to stand. Living in the Judge’s armour for more than twenty years means he is practised in how to make it work with his body for ease of movement, it’s the weight of what the Dredd uniform represents that has become harder to carry. Making his way to the lifts the sound of his boots echoing against the concrete of the garage. Dredd tries to quieten his mind as he waits for the lift. His attention is so preoccupied that he doesn’t hear the footsteps of Anderson behind him; it is only when she stands beside him that he is aware of her presence. Dredd gives her a curt nod and Anderson responds with a small smile as the lift arrives. 

As the lift ascends to the Judge’s quarters Anderson can’t help but steal a glance at Dredd. She is used to the quietness and stillness of his mind. Not because he lacks original thought or feeling, but because years of being in the field have taught him focus, taught him that a stray thought can get you killed. But tonight Anderson looks on him with interest. She isn't trying to pry into Dredd's thoughts yet the image of a woman is radiating from him like heat off a furnace. Medium build, brunette with dark inquisitive eyes but it’s her hands, her touch that Dredd appears fixated on. When the lift stops and Dredd exits Anderson can't help but comment, "She's very pretty." 

Looking over his shoulder Dredd’s only response is a grunt as the lift doors close on Anderson’s wry smile, he carries on to his apartment. 

Judges apartments contain the bare minimum, but Dredd’s apartment is barer than most. There is a kitchen, bathroom, living area, and bedroom. No pictures adorn the walls, no knick-knacks clutter the space and his living room is devoid of any comfort. Instead of a sofa, there is a treadmill and weights as Dredd prefers to exercise alone. Exercise for him is not just about staying physically fit, he needs it to stay mentally focused and being around the other Judges when working out would be nothing but a distraction, they are only interested in challenging each other at who can run the longest or lift the most. He didn’t understand why none of them realized their biggest competition was with themselves, not everyone else.

The sense of ease which normally washes over Dredd once inside doesn’t come. Instead, he feels on edge and unfocused, the image of Kate, her hair falling across her face as she dresses his wound is foremost in his mind. Looking down he sees his fist clenched as if to resist the urge to reach out and brush the locks from her face, he closes his eyes against the image but it remains, like spots from the sun. Breathing deeply, in through the mouth and out through the nose Dredd repeats the Judge’s motto, “Dieu et Mon Droit.” God and my right.

He continues to repeat the phrase as he walks to the bedroom to remove his uniform but it is not having the usual effect of calming his mind. Standing there in his boxers and vest he snatches a pair of sweatpants from the shelf and puts them on before sitting on the bed to put on his trainers, aggressively tying the laces.

“Computer. Play workout playlist.” He barks. Dredd only entertains one type of music, instrumental EDM. 

Stalking over to the treadmill he instructs the computer to increase the volume. If he can't quieten his mind, maybe he can drown her out instead. He sets a punishing pace and focuses on his breath and the pounding of his feet on the treadmill. But it isn’t long before the sounds of his feet on the treadmill begin to play tricks on him and with each step one word is repeated over and over again. Kate.


	3. Psyche

It is raining so hard when Kate leaves the Med Center that she doesn't bother to zip up her jacket, she will get drenched regardless. Besides, she doesn't mind getting caught in the rain, it's a novelty for this wasteland of a planet so any downpour brings with it brief relief from the day to day drudgery. As she crosses the road Kate hears the sound of a bike engine come to life, a very distinctive sound, one that all parents teach their children to run from. It's the first time she's heard it and felt hope and made her way home without carrying her keys as a weapon. 

It had been over a month since she’d said goodbye to him on her doorstep, confident she'd see him again. But as the days turned into weeks she'd been wracked with sleepless nights, tormented by her stupidity in letting him go. Stealing a glance at him, a feeling of excitement mixed with apprehension bubbles in her belly.

Reaching her building she waits until his engine is silent before taking out her keys, leaving the door open for him as she makes her way up the flight of stairs, the water dripping from her clothes leaving a trail for him to follow. When she reaches her apartment she can hear his heavy footsteps as he ascends the stairs. 

Making her way to the bathroom she removes her coat, dumping it on the floor before grabbing a towel to dry herself off, her hair is thick and heavy with water. At the sound of the soft thud of her apartment door closing Kate pauses briefly, holding her breath until she hears the sound of footsteps in the living room, relief washes over her. He hadn't changed his mind. Throwing the towel to the floor she steps out of the bathroom and the sight of him in his uniform, in her home, seems out of place like an action man in a doll's house. 

Once in front of him, Kate stands on her tiptoes to close the distance between them, placing her lips to his but as his back remains rigid and straight, Kate has to hold onto him to try and deepen the kiss but he is holding back. Undeterred she lowers her heels to the floor as she runs her hands over his uniform before taking hold of his hand and sets about removing the leather gloves. The silence between them is deafening and the air in the room feels heavy with expectation. 

His gloves removed, Kate entwines his long elegant fingers with hers before placing his hands at her waist, her breath catches when he lightly squeezes and she glimpses the rueful smile that crosses his lips. Emboldened, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him again, this time Dredd responds, pulling Kate to him and kissing back. Kate’s fingers glide over the small expanse of skin exposed between the collar of his jacket and Judge’s helmet but she wants more of him, to run her hands through his hair. But when she reaches out to remove the helmet Dredd gently grabs her wrists. 

Kate doesn't try to pull away from him but her heart is pounding. Not because she is scared he'll hurt her, but because she’s frightened he'll leave.

"What's wrong?"

“I shouldn’t be here. Forgive me, Kate.” 

Her heart flutters at the use of her name. “Why not?” 

Dredd's mouth is just a thin line. It is difficult for Kate to get a sense of what he’s thinking.

Kate swallows, "You wouldn’t have followed if you didn’t want to be here.” 

Slowly, Dredd releases her wrists and lowers his hands. Kate sees his fingers make a slight grabbing motion near her waist but he doesn’t reach for her. If she hadn’t seen him bleed, tendered to his flesh, she would think he was nothing but this uniform. 

“Wait here,” Kate heads to her bedroom before he can question her request. Dredd has no choice but to stay. So he tells himself. 

Hurriedly Kate rummages through her wardrobe before pulling out a dull pink scarf with butterfly motifs on it, she smiles to herself. She moves to leave the room but stops when she catches herself in the full-length mirror. Quickly, she peels off her damp t-shirt and strips, before moving to stand in the doorway, revealing herself to Dredd, naked. He says nothing but she can see him take a deep breath. 

Folding the scarf in her hands lengthways she closes her eyes and brings it to her face using it as a makeshift blindfold and ties multiple knots at the back to secure it in place. Kate can see nothing, she simply has to wait. Breathing deep and slow her ears tune into the sounds in the room, the movement of leather and the light thud of something being placed on the table. Then the sound of a zip and something heavy being removed, his jacket followed by his boots and trousers. 

He remains silent as he walks towards her, his footsteps are lighter than when he was climbing the stairs. But Kate feels the change in the air as he comes within touching distance of her and her breath hitches when Dredd brings a hand to her face, his thumb running lightly over her lips. She can't help but nuzzle her cheek into his palm, like a kitten wanting to be fussed. The hand which had been caressing her cheek moves to the nape of her neck, the other finding its way to her hip and his touch is warm against her cooled skin from the rain.

"You're cold," Dredd states matter of factly as he brings her body closer to his, lowering his head to kiss her.

Kate reaches out, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as she runs her fingers through his hair. Using his shoulders as leverage she pulls herself up and wraps her legs around his waist and Dredd’s large hands rest on her ass to support her as he carries Kate to the bed. 

Kneeling on the bed, Dredd lays Kate down gently, deepening the kiss as his hands begin exploring her body. When his fingertips dance across her ribs it makes Kate squirm slightly underneath him. 

"Ticklish."

Kate smiles into his mouth, trying to hold back a giggle. "No." 

"It's an offence to lie to a Judge,"

“Is that all you are. A Judge?” 

Dredd’s hand stills on her waist, he knows what she is asking. 

Kate swallows, nervous. “I gave you my eyesight.”

Underneath her fingertips, she can feel how toned and muscular he is and no doubt he would be a sight to behold. But as the silence stretches out between them she becomes scared that she’s pushed him too far, asking too much of him. But she needs this. She is willing to give her body and sight to him, all she wants is a name.

“Dredd?”

As if a spell has been broken, the hand resting on her right hip begins to explore once more, moving across her stomach and down between her legs. His long thick fingers glide over her wet folds and Kate gasps but she is silenced when he puts his mouth to hers. Kate whimpers as he kisses his way along her jaw, his mouth resting by her ear and as he slides a finger into her cunt he whispers, “Joe.”

Digging her nails into his back, Kate buries her face into his neck, kissing at his pulse point as she softly repeats his name. Another short gasp escapes Kate’s lips as he slides in another long, thick finger into her and slowly moves them in and out. Kate can feel Dredd’s arousal against her hip. Moving a hand from his back and she reaches between them for his cock, but as her fingers lightly trail over the length of him Dredd stills, biting back a moan.

“Kate. I won’t,” He pants, “I won’t last if you do that.”

One hand in his hair, she kisses his cheek. “Okay,” She says, offering reassurance as she removes her other hand from between them, “What do you want?”

Moving his thumb across her clit in a circular motion, making Kate arch into him, Dredd starts kissing his way down her body, over her breasts and across her stomach and with every kiss he whispers, “You.” 

Kate has never felt worshipped before, but Dredd touches and kisses her as if she was made of delicate china, it’s overwhelmingly heightened by the fact she is bathed in darkness and his touch makes her feel as if her skin is on fire. All she can do is lie there and try to anticipate what is to come. She whines his name when he removes his fingers and she swears she hears him chuckle lightly. As he lifts her legs, placing them across his broad shoulders she smiles, her arousal burning brighter in her belly. 

The feeling of his lips, his tongue at her core is far better than she had dreamed. His movements are so attentive and precise that it doesn’t take long for her orgasm to build and as he eats her out, her breathing becomes ragged, gasping for air as she squeezes her thighs together. If she could trap him there for eternity she would. 

“Joe,” She pants, tugging at his hair, “God, Joe. I’m close, so close.”

Spurred on Dredd delves his tongue in deeper and Kate can’t stop her cries as her climax shudders through her body. Lifting her head from the pillow she smiles at him. How she wishes she could see the self-satisfied smirk on his face but she can feel the ghost of that smile as he kisses her inner thighs before removing her legs from his shoulders. The bed shifts underneath her as he starts crawling his way back up her body, his tongue marking the trail across her belly button, over her stomach and between the valley of her breasts before his mouth stills at the pulse point in her throat. His stubble irritates her soft skin but the feeling is electric. 

Gently Kate reaches out and takes his face in her hands, she wants to taste herself on those plump, kissable lips of his and he doesn’t deny her sweeping his tongue into her mouth she tastes herself fully. As he kisses her Dredd repositions himself and Kate knows what’s coming, but as prepared as she is when he fills her she can’t help but paw at his back.

“Fuck. God. Joe,” She bites out, spreading her legs to take his girth. 

Dredd stills, “You okay? Do you want to stop?” He asks, worry etched in his voice.

“Fuck no,” She laughs, “You feel so good, just go slow.”

Dredd begins to move his hips back and forth and Kate can feel his breath against her lips, his mouth inches from hers as he whispers, “As you wish."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kate pulls him to her and he rests his head against her shoulder as he thrusts deep and slow. Now that she is accustomed to the feeling of him inside her, Kate wraps her legs around his waist. As if she were trying to envelop him and with each thrust Kate squeezes the walls of her cunt around his cock, making Dredd groan. 

“Like that?” She asks her mouth to his ear.

“You feel so good. God, you’re so fucking tight.”

Kate can hear his breathing become more short and sharp and his thrusts are not as deep, she can feel that he wants to pick up the pace but doesn’t want to risk hurting her. 

Digging her heels into his backside she urges him on.

“This okay?”

“Yes, yes Joe it’s okay.”

“God you feel amazing.” He pants. 

“Are you close?”

“Yes.” He growls. 

Kate begins screaming. “Ugh that’s it yes, yes, faster Joe, please. Mmmm. Yes. God, you feel so good."

Her words of encouragement help push him over the edge and when Dredd comes he cries out her name before falling still, breathing heavily. Kissing his cheek, Kate strokes his hair while whispering terms of endearment to him.

How long they lay there in one another's arms Kate is unsure but it isn’t long enough. When Dredd slowly comes to his senses he seems to release that he might be crushing Kate, and lifts himself off her, pulling himself out before rolling onto his back. The absence of his body against hers makes Kate’s heart sink and she knows they’re running out of time together. Desperate to prolong the moment she curls up alongside his solid frame, her head resting on his shoulder as her fingertips search out and find the scar left from the gunshot wound. Gently she rubs her fingers over it like a talisman. With no resistance Dredd wraps his arm around her, hand resting on her hip as the other hand comes to rest under her chin, tilting her head back to allow Dredd to kiss her. Kate moans and mews into his mouth as she rubs her cunt against his hip, pushing her over the edge for a second time. 

Burying her face into his chest she breathes in the scent of him. The epitome of masculinity. His steady breathing, mixed with the darkness of the blindfold and blissfulness of her orgasm is lulling Kate to sleep and she tries to fight against it.

"Will you be here when I wake up?” 

Dredd says nothing. She can feel his fingers trailing back and forth across her hip and the feeling is comforting and soothing but his silence leaves another question hanging heavily in the air, will he come back to her? Entwining her legs tighter around his, Kate reluctantly accepts the fact that he will not answer her, she will have to wait and see what the morning brings. If she wakes up in darkness or sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may come back to this story at a later point, but for now I am going to leave it here


End file.
